


Il club dei pettegoli

by AkaneMikael



Series: Un giro su Karim [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, gossip guys, pov sergio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Sarebbe bello sapere che credeva Karim che succedesse nel dire ad Isco di dimenticare il discorso su 'pelle scura'. E sarebbe bello sapere cosa crede Isco che succeda se ne parla con Sergio, Marcelo e Luka.





	Il club dei pettegoli

**Author's Note:**

> dovevo continuare il discorso su Karim, il giro su di lui e su ‘pelle scura’ che ricordo a tutti, Karim rivela ad Isco che gli piace ‘pelle scura’ ma poi la sua reazione lo tradisce e si capisce che ci tiene molto. Ed Isco prima dice ok che non indagherà, poi corre da Sergio Luka e Marcelo a confidarsi. Come se fosse la cosa più sensata da fare! Il pov è di Sergio. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

IL CLUB DEI PETTEGOLI

  
Il fatto che lui sia pensieroso è pericoloso, così finisce che glielo chiedo o potrebbe succedere di tutto.   
\- Isco? Che ti frulla per la testolina? - Chiedo dandogli uno schiaffone sulla nuca per poi riprenderlo e dargli un bacio sull’angolo della bocca.   
Quando vede che sono io non se la prende ed accetta il bacio ignorando lo schiaffone.   
\- Karim! - Risponde subito. Aveva proprio una voglia matta di parlare, eh? È il solo che non faccio fatica a far parlare qua dentro, fra i miei figli intendo.   
Poi registro cosa significa.   
\- Un momento, hai detto Karim e non Alvaro o Marco? - Lo guardo shoccato e lui fa una smorfia ed annuisce docile.   
\- Ho un quesito per te! - Ed è qua che fanno il loro ingresso trionfale Marcelo e Luka con un chiasso che non penso sentiranno che stiamo dicendo. Isco spara senza farsi pregare: - La parola ‘pelle scura’ associata a Karim, cosa ti fa pensare? -   
E qua parte il mega quiz.   
Rispondiamo tutti in coro:  
\- RAPHAEL! - Isco non sembra convinto, non che sappiamo di che diavolo parliamo, ma se è un gioco di associazioni allora questa è la risposta più ovvia. Lui e Rapha sono super amici, sono fratelli in pratica, entrambi francesi, Rapha l’ha sempre sostenuto ciecamente, i loro figli maschi, Ruben e Ibrahim sono anche vicini d’età...   
\- Non sei convinto? - Chiedo poi.   
\- Ma di che parlate? - Si aggiungono subito i curiosi pettegoli Luka e Marcelo. Non che io ed Isco invece non lo siamo.   
\- Ah non lo so, Isco mi ha fatto questa domanda ma non ne ho idea. - Rispondo subito guardandolo interessato.   
Isco vedendo anche gli altri seduti intorno a lui a confabulare nella sala relax della Ciudad, si decide a vuotare il sacco.  
E di nuovo non fa fatica visto che non vedeva l’ora.   
\- Non posso andare nei dettagli e non dovrei nemmeno dirvi questo. - Poi sembra rendersi conto di chi ha davanti e fa schifato. - Dio, a voi poi meno che mai! - Ma sappiamo che tanto lo dirà lo stesso che muore dalla voglia. - Però ieri Karim ha detto questa cosa mentre parlavamo di cosa ci piaceva, gli è scappato insomma. ‘Pelle scura’. Solo questo. Poi si è reso conto che non doveva dirlo ed io ho iniziato a fare domande ma lui non ha risposto ed anzi mi ha detto di farmi i cazzi miei. -   
Questo non mi stupisce.   
\- A me avrebbe risposto! - Esclama Marcelo incrociando le braccia al petto tronfio, Luka scoppia a ridere e lo spinge facendolo quasi cadere dal divano, io gli do man forte e lo faccio cadere del tutto, lui rotola ridendo e rimane a terra, appoggiato sui gomiti e a dondolare le gambe.  
\- Ma che stavate facendo? - Chiedo poi perché sono curioso.   
\- Eddai, ho detto già troppo! Il punto è... -   
\- Cosa vuoi che facesse? Un giro su Karim, veh! - Esclama Luka sapientone.   
\- Ah ce l’hai fatta alla fine eh? - Rispondo battendogli il cinque, lui risponde tutto orgoglioso. È durata poco la sua posizione stoica.   
\- Il suo sogno erotico di sempre? - Chiede Marcelo capendolo al volo. Non ci voleva molto.   
\- Sì, ma in realtà gli avevo demolito le palle con una scarpata poco prima e così ha fatto lui a me, ma poi quando volevo ricambiare gli ho chiesto cosa gli piaceva. -   
\- Cioè gli hai chiesto cosa ti piace e lui prima ti risponde pelle scura e poi ti brontola dietro? - Isco fa di sì con la testa e poi no. Molto chiaro.  
\- Non proprio, lo stavo leccano e toccando, insomma, Kitty era in estasi! - Kitty è come lo chiamiamo fra di noi. Se lui lo sa ci ammazza. Già che lo chiamiamo El Gato lo fa arrabbiare, figurati se sa che lo chiamiamo tutti Kitty.   
\- E lo hai limonato? - chiedo curioso tutto illuminato. Lui annuisce brillando come un faro nella notte. - Ed è bravo come si dice? -   
\- Scusate un momento, ma qua solo lui se l’è mezzo fatto? Insomma il giro su Karim è tanto famoso che nessuno di noi tre l’ha fatto? - Chiede Luka scandalizzato, focalizzandosi sulla cosa più importante per lui.   
\- Beh non è che sia facile trasformare in qualcosa di erotico un rapporto che è stato in un certo modo fino a ora... - Risponde Marcelo, noi lo capiamo ma io alzo le spalle.   
\- Io me lo farò! Prima che uno di noi se ne vada, e per farmi andare via di qua devono ammazzarmi, ho deciso che me lo faccio e troverò il modo! - Esordisco vittorioso come se avessi detto chissà cosa. Gli altri tre non si stupiscono.  
\- È ovvio che te lo farai, pensavo l’avessi già fatto! - Risponde divertito Marcelo.   
\- Ma io vorrei però non è facile, c’è un certo tipo di rapporto fra noi come dicevi tu. Tu e lui per esempio avete sempre un po’ fatto i maiali per gioco... - Dice Luka un po’ depresso indicando Isco il quale alza le spalle.   
\- Devi solo essere sfacciato, non credo rifiuti nessuno. Sai com’è fatto. Finchè è solo sesso o cose così... - Spiega Isco il quale ha provato.   
\- Sì certo, però non saprei e poi sto bene con Ivan... - Ogni volta che Luka osa dire davanti a me che sta con uno del Barcellona mi viene l’orticaria e lo guardo male, lui sa perché lo faccio e mi ricorda sempre che io sto con uno che era all’Atletico. Ma Nando è Nando, che c’entra!   
Evitiamo la discussione sul motivo per cui Rakitic non può essere paragonato al mio Nando perché in effetti tende a vincerla sempre lui.   
\- A proposito, tutto bene con lui? - Chiede Marcelo a Luka e stiamo per cadere nel nostro solito tunnel della divagazione selvaggia, quando Isco batte le mani richiamando la nostra attenzione.   
\- E allora, chi sarà pelle scura? Raphael davvero? Dite che è segretamente innamorato di Rapha? Non ha detto nero o mulatto, ha detto scuro il che può anche indicare un sudamericano che però non è proprio scuro ma lo è di provenienza in un certo senso. -   
Parte Isco con le sue lunghe pensate. Ne ha tirate fuori di cose eh?   
\- Pensi a James? - Dice Marcelo. Isco si stringe nelle spalle, ma poi alza il dito indice come un maestro.   
\- Ma ha un amico di colore, mi sembra. - Mi ricordo la storia del famoso Zenati e mi illumino annuendo.   
\- Eh certo può essere lui! È un suo amico d’infanzia, ha fatto le ferie con lui ora! - Spiego agli altri brevemente. Luka si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Però la prima cosa che verrebbe in mente è Raphael... cioè sembra strano ma può essere plausibile che non vuole si sappia visto che magari pensa che Rapha non lo ricambi... -   
Luka è in modalità Sherlock, non che noi siamo da meno... uno di noi sarà Grissom, l’altro Gibbs e quello che rimane può essere Gideon!   
\- Però... - Riprende Isco di nuovo come se non avesse ancora pensato abbastanza. - Karim si è fatto Lucas ultimamente e lui ha la pelle olivastra, in estate è molto scuro... e so che se l’è fatto sul serio, non solo come giro... - Tutti sanno che i giri di Karim sono sesso orale.   
Lo guardiamo tutti un po’ stupito.   
\- Dopo James si è buttato finalmente... - Ribadisco. Per me è chiaro se dice giro completo.   
\- Ci ha messo un anno ed un stagione terribile a calcio... - Replica Marcelo senza tatto.   
\- Beh terribile... ok, segnava poco, ma la qualità di gioco è sempre rimasta! - Isco lo difende ed anche Luka gli dà man forte.   
\- È quello che ha fatto più assist e per essere una punta è incredibile... -   
\- Beh, ma come riusciamo sempre a divagare? - Chiedo incredulo, loro ridono e poi torno ad Isco.   
\- Perciò pensi si stia prendendo da Lucas? -   
Isco si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- È molto difficile stabilirlo perché ha avuto una reazione molto brusca... di sicuro non vuole parlarne e questo significa che è una persona che non deve sapere che gli piace. - Devo dire che ha pensato davvero un sacco. Rimaniamo tutti un po’ zitti a rifletterci, poi ci guardiamo e Marcelo alza le spalle saltando in piedi.   
\- Beh che aspettiamo a chiederglielo? - A questo Isco impallidisce e gli corre dietro per fermarlo, Luka ride ed io rimango a pensare a come sarà il mio giro su Karim.   
Perché una cosa è certa ormai.  
A prescindere da chi diavolo sia ‘pelle scura’, io me lo farò!   



End file.
